


[Podfic] Unforgettable

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Best Man, Breakfast, Brother-Sister Relationships, English Accent, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friendship/Love, Hand Feeding, Licking, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Making Love, Memories, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Orgasm, Pet Names, Podfic, Reichenbach Angst, Rimming, Soundcloud, Strawberries, Waiting, Waltzing, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, but it's all right, new memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: The wedding day has finally arrived. It starts with singing, bathing and a shave.





	1. Timetable: Ablutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unforgettable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856143) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> Continuing the fabulous Unkissed series, which I know is very dear to some of you.  
> Have a wedding!  
> Thanks to 221b_hound for a wonderful story and much shaking of fists for all the wretched singing! Chapter 3 is especially gruesome - I managed to mangle a perfectly lovely song, so sorry. :'-(


	2. Timetable: Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock feeds John crepes and strawberries and, in due course, the reason for all this very particular care this morning.


	3. Timetable: Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John dresses for the wedding up in his old room, and reflects for a while on the changes in his life that this room bore witness to. Sherlock has a few thoughts downstairs as well, before they reunite for tea, some thoughts for those not present, and a practice dance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: my particularly excruciating rendition of Owl City's 'If My Heart Was a House'. I can only apologise.


	4. Timetable: Groomsmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock show each other the inscriptons they've made on the rings. Later, they explain them to their groomsmen. Long conversations (some of them about difficult histories) fill the time between getting to the gardens and stepping out at 11am to finally say their vows. Also, Harry brings something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue for the one who claims to be the bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Pachelbel’s Canon in D Minor  
> One of our glorious fanfic writers makes an appearance in this chapter. Can you tell who it is, yet?


	5. Timetable: Get Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony takes place. John and Sherlock exchange words from the heart. There's rice. There are awful love songs. There are speeches, and a final gift from Sherlock to John, and then a surprise pianist for the bridal waltz...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can honestly say, I have met this celebrant! While she doesn't sound at all as I have portrayed her, she's lovely, lovely, lovely!  
> Music: Pachelbel's Canon in D Minor, Pat Bentar sings 'Here's My Heart' from the film 'Metropolis', Honey and Clover and the Waltz from the Orient Express


	6. Timetable: Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding, John and Sherlock have a bath at their wedding night hotel, and discuss the unforgettable. June has haunted them, as well as given its blessing. Some things they can't forget will always throw a shadow, but it's all right, because whatever was past, it led here. To these best of times. (Also - consummation of the marriage!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of my excruciating warbling,  
> Music: My Boy Lollipop by Millie Small


End file.
